Her Or Me?
by doctorwhofanfictions
Summary: The Doctor and Amy end up in London where an old flame returns to the Doctor's life. Written By Me and Chloe :  Enjoy x
1. Amy And Others

The Doctor was in the console room, reading a book.

"What's that? You found the manual now have you?" said Amy Pond walking down the stairs. The Doctor Laughed

"Very funny Pond but no this is a intergalactic travel guide. It tells me information on every planet. every star.."

"But you already know that, your a walking information board" Amy interrupted. The Doctor ignored her and stopped talking. Amy who was now wondering around the main console found a blue bleeping light

"Doctor? What's a blue flashing light? I don't know cause I DON'T HAVE A MANUAL TO READ!" Shouted Amy. The Doctor jumped up from the chair and almost jumped to where Amy was Standing. Amy looked a little amused

"Aha you looked like a Rabbit. Shame you have a Boe-Tie instead of bunny ears" Amy laughed

"Boe. Ties. Are. COOL!"

"Yeah in the 1900's. Now blue flashing light?" Amy replied rolling her eyes. The Doctor was confused about the light, he had never seen it before. Maybe a problem with fuel? No fuel was under them and was fine.

"Tell you what" he said. "Lets land her incase of stuff. I dont want my TARDIS Crashing again do we now?" Amy was distracted.

"Amy?" he said "Amy? AMY!" He shouted

"Huh? Erm yeah sure" she replied, not knowing what he really said.

The TARDIS Made its landing noise

"Breaks are still on Doctor" Amy said

"I Like the woooo fff sound"

"Don't EVER do that again Doctor, well not while im here anyway. So where are we?"

"Chiswick "

'Chiswick?' Amy asked.

'Yes, Chiswick.' The Doctor replyed making his way towards the Tardis door, 'Come on Pond!

'Yes but is it really Chiswick?' Amy asked, slowly making her way towards the door. 'Because I remember when you promised us Rio...'

The Doctor turned around quickly 'Amy Pond, don't you have the slightest slightest' The Doctor waved a tiny gap between his fingers in Amys face 'bit of trust in me? Now come on, this time I'm sure as Boe Ties are cool that we are in-' The Doctor said quickly as he turned around and stepped out of the Tardis door, '-Oh no no no!'

'Where are we this time then, Swansea?' Amy Pond sighed and rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the Tardis door and closed it behind her just as The Doctor was answering her question. 'No, we're in Chiswich.'

'So what's wrong then? Seen a Dalek in a corner shop?' Amy joked as she looked where The Doctor was now staring dumb-founded.

'Something like that' The Doctor whispered quietly 'But!' The Doctor turned around quickly, grinning, 'doesnt matter now, we see what's happened with the Tardis and have an adventure on the way! Come on Pond!' The Doctor shouted as he half sprinted half hopped in a what Amy thought was a random direction.

Amy rolled her eyes again as she started running after him, while wondering why the person in the nearby cafe had had that affect on The Doctor...

'Rose Tyler?' Amy asked, even more confused than before she asked the question.

'She was, a, uh...' The Doctor mumbled something Amy couldnt quite hear.

'Who was she Doctor?' Amy asked in a softer tone, 'Its ok, you can tell me, is she your daughter?'

Amy had asked the question seriously, so she was very surprised when The Doctor burst out laughing!

'No, no, she just travelled in the Tardis before you' The Doctor answered seriously, after he stopped laughing, not quite meeting Amy in the eye.

'She what?' Amy answered, stopping so suddenly that the Doctor had to retrace his steps for a few seconds before he could stand beside her.

'Amy, are you ok?' The Doctor asked, clearly worried, though it might have been for his sake more than hers.

'Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just angry about the fact that you forgot to tell me you've had girls in the Tardis before me and haven't told me about them!' Amy shouted, turning her back and stamping off down the path they had just taken.

'Amy!' The Doctor shouted, running after her. 'I was going to tell you..I just...'

Amy turned around sharply causing The Doctor to stop abruptly. 'You just what Doctor? Forgot? Thought I wouldn't mind? I can't belive how stupid I've been! I just ran into the Tardis, and I don't even know your real name!' Amy turned away and started to walk away again.

'AMY!' The Doctor shouted, running after her.

'Doctor I just want to be on my own for a second okay?' Amy whispered, but she knew he could hear her, and ran off down the street, while hoping she wasn't going to cry.

Chapter Two

Far in the distance, 20 thousand Ships got ready to battle. The Main ship stopped

"Earth is Ahead. We Must ELIMINATE EARTH" A voice said. The ships advanced towards earth

Amy catched up with The Doctor

"Slow Down!" she said "Whats the Rush? There was only a woman in a cafe? Whats so important about that?"

The Doctor knew exactly what was wrong. It wasn't possible was it? How? She's trapped?

"She was trapped. How can she be here?" Said the Doctor. Amy was confused.

"What do you mean? Who was trapped?" Amy asked

"She was trapped in a parallel universe, with another me. 10th version of me"

"DOCTOR WHO IS!"

"Rose Tyler"

'Rose Tyler?' Amy asked, even more confused than before she asked the question.

'She was, a, uh...' The Doctor mumbled something Amy couldnt quite hear.

'Who was she Doctor?' Amy asked in a softer tone, 'Its ok, you can tell me, is she your daughter?'

Amy had asked the question seriously, so she was very surprised when The Doctor burst out laughing!

'No, no, she just travelled in the Tardis before you' The Doctor answered seriously, after he stopped laughing, not quite meeting Amy in the eye.

'She what?' Amy answered, stopping so suddenly that the Doctor had to retrace his steps for a few seconds before he could stand beside her.

'Amy, are you ok?' The Doctor asked, clearly worried, though it might have been for his sake more than hers.

'Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just angry about the fact that you forgot to tell me you've had girls in the Tardis before me and haven't told me about them!' Amy shouted, turning her back and stamping off down the path they had just taken.

'Amy!' The Doctor shouted, running after her. 'I was going to tell you..I just...'

Amy turned around sharply causing The Doctor to stop abruptly. 'You just what Doctor? Forgot? Thought I wouldn't mind? I can't belive how stupid I've been! I just ran into the Tardis, and I don't even know your real name!' Amy turned away and started to walk away again.

'AMY!' The Doctor shouted, running after her.

'Doctor I just want to be on my own for a second okay?' Amy whispered, but she knew he could hear her, and ran off down the street, while hoping she wasn't going to cry.

Amy couldn't understand. Thoughts started to run through her head.

"How Many More before ME Has there been? i bet im just another in a long line. No Wait. He said i was special?" Amy just stopped and looked around. She saw the TARDIS in the background but couldn't see The Doctor through the crowds of people.

The Doctor walked into the Cafe to see Rose sitting down staring out of another window. He decided to walk up to her and talk to her.

"Erm..Hello" he said

"Alrite Mate..." she replyed

"Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah, thats me?"

"Its Me..The Doctor"


	2. Amy or Rose?

Chapter Two - (Sorry it took so long!)

Rose stepped back shocked at what the man had just said to her. She looked at him. She thought 'This can't be The Doctor! He's wearing a Boe-Tie! He can't have regenerated again..'

"No! You can't be!" Rose shouted pushing him away. She ran out of the shop and up the street, Missing the TARDIS Completley.

Amy was still walking. She thought that she'd walked miles but had only gone a couple of minutes up the road from where the TARDIS had landed a while ago. Amy was still thinking about the girl in the cafe who had suddenly walked straight between her and The Doctor. She thought about Rory. How she'd left him the night before their wedding. She grabbed her mobile phone, which the Doctor had changed and started to dial Rory's number. But she remembered that her phone would ring the present day, her Wedding Day. Amy wondered what was going on. If they were worrying where she was. Amy needed to get back home. She looked at her watch it was 12:10pm. Her wedding was at 3pm. Maybe she could make it as they were only a hour or so away.

The Doctor walked out of the cafe and was alone. He walked up to the TARDIS And saw Amy running back up to him. He smiled a little and then frowned

"Pond. I thought you'd gone"

"TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW!" Amy shouted in his face. The Doctor opened the TARDIS Door and Amy ran inside and sat on the chair inside. The Doctor walked up to the console and typed in her home address

"Who is she?" Amy asked. The Doctor walked round to Amy and looked at her

"Rose Tyler"

"I want to meet her. First. Before i go home"


End file.
